


Foot in Mouth Syndrome

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [30]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Need Brain Bleach, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morning fluffy/cuddling cookingDiscussion of summer plansAnd sudden realization of why never to look up when you live with wall crawling/flying roommatesAt least he didn't walk in on them, right?





	Foot in Mouth Syndrome

Michael was cooking, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he shifted meat around the pan, he smiled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and chuckled when he heard purring, “I'm cooking...”

“I know, sorry,” Peter didn't move as he pressed kisses across his neck and nuzzled his shoulder, “Smells good.”

“Sausage scramble and extra crisp fried potatoes. Do we want gravy? There's biscuits in the oven.”

“Tempting...”

“That's a yes.”

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes when he was nudged away from the stove and trapped against the island, “I love you.”

Michael smiled at the kisses before he pressed a hand against his chest, feeling the purring intensify. “I'm cooking, keep it in your pants Parker.”

“I still love you,” Peter smiled as he set his ear against his chest and just held him for a few seconds before letting him back to the stove. “Ned still sleeping?”

“Yeah, he should be up soon. So reel it in.”

“I'm being good,” Peter mumbled as he stepped back.

“Do us all a favor and whisk some eggs for me.”

“On it!”

Ned finally scuffled out of his room to Peter and Michael stealing kisses while they plated up food. “Morning.”

“Morning,” they called as Michael frowned, “Hey Ned, do you like gravy?”

“Yeah,” he smirked and nodded, smiling when Peter handed him a cup of coffee.

“So, what are we doing for Summer vacation?”

Michael groaned, “Shit, is that coming up?”

“Yep, less than a month, have you really been running that hard?”

“I just got through Bio and Chem classes, I'm a little frazzled alright? Those finals were a bitch...”

“That's what you get for getting second weight college courses while still in high school,” Peter mumbled as he hid behind his mug.

“Yeah well the high school's courses were too easy...”

“So, plans?”

“Was actually thinking of trying to push through comp and math through summer.”

“Um, I've been warned don't try to fast track Comp in college... It's like writing and nothing else... like taking months to complete shit writing.”

“It can't be that bad...”

“Don't do it, dude, at least not while you're still working on graduation. Take math or something.”

Michael groaned, “I hate math.”

“You listed as pre-med? Anything you can take for that?”

Michael had to grab his phone, his brain not kicking in with everything he'd been working through, “Right now just bachelor, gotta build up after that.”

“What's missing?”

“Core courses still have Physics... Comp, huh is that not required? I coulda sworn it was... Recommended Human genetics/environment science/med tech. Need to take some weighted anatomy courses,” Peter slumped down at Michael's glare.

“So, no summer traveling?”

“I'm working at the hospital remember? Can't just drop and run. Maybe I can pull some more hours.”

“Why?” Peter whined.

Michael chuckle and nudged him, “To let Ned actually be able to use the Penthouse? And not be paranoid about him walking in on us, again?”

Ned blinked, “You know I don't mind the smoochy stuff right? Unless I literally brain bleached myself and I don't remember, I've never walked in on you two.” Peter was beet red as he tried to keep his eyes down, Michael must not have been as successful because Ned's eyes tipped up before he covered his eyes. “I'm never looking up again! Just.... seriously!”

“I don't hear the elevator sometimes until the doors are about to open, I panic okay!”

“Keeping eyes down whenever I come in from now on! Just... keep the ceiling clean.”

“Sorry, but... you never saw anything,” Michael offered.

“Now I really do need brain bleach!”

They winced at Ned's door slamming. “Well, that went better than expected...”

“Say that when he looks up next time.”

Peter whined, “Don't jinx it! It's the only safe place to hide when we get interrupted!”

“Well, it was, until I opened my big mouth.”

 

 


End file.
